vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent and Camille
The relationship between the witch, Vincent Griffith and the vampire, Camille O'Connell. Due to Vincent's long-term possession by the Original vampire Finn Mikaelson, Cami developed a relationship with the person whom she believed to be Vincent long before she learned he was being possessed. However, after Finn's spirit was expelled from Vincent's body by his sister Freya, Cami finally got to know the real Vincent, and the two quickly became friends during the time that she helped him process everything that had happened while he wasn't in control of his body. Throughout the third season, they grew closer in friendship and have tried to take down Lucien Castle for murdering innocent victims in New Orleans. However, after finding out that Lucien was not responsible for their deaths, they still continued to help each other out as the season progresses. Vincent even offered his blood to Cami and she gladly accepted it, transitioning into a vampire. However, she is later killed by Lucien after Vincent was force into doing a spell for him. Vincent currently blames himself for her death and is completely broken inside about her death. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= In For the Next Millennium, Vincent brought Camille to a crime scene that he had been asked to consult in the investigation due to its occult nature. He explained that he has had that sort of relationship with the police since he was trying to stop his wife. Vincent introduced her to Detective Will Kinney who showed them the crime scene. The victim looked to have been compelled to stay in place while someone carved up his face into a scarred smile. Suspecting it was a vampire, Cami and Vincent asked Marcel what he knew but he reminded them that his vampires weren't the only ones in town. In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Cami and Vincent are trying to figure out the Serial killer, when Cami suspects it's Lucien. Cami and Vincent are also seen listening to Lucien's side of the story in the interrogation room. In The Axeman's Letter, Cami and Vincent are walking together at The AXEMAN JAZZ FESTIVAL, they talk about an active serial killer at large. Then they see Lucien and both give worried looks, before they slowly follow Lucien down the street. In Savior, Cami receives a message from Vincent saying Will is in trouble. she goes to meet with Vincent who tells her the problem. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Camille texts Vincent to meet her at her at her brother's grave where she is laying flowers. She laments that her life has been pointless. Vincent tells her that there are people like Davina, Kinney and Klaus who would disagree. Camille tells him that he called her because he is a friend and that he wouldn't judge him. Vincent tells her that his life messed-up too and that he's the last person to judge her. He goes on to tell her that the crazy world they live in is better with her in it. She tells Vincent that earlier she risked her life fighting a monster and it felt good. Vincent tells her that amazing things happen when you stop fighting what you are. She talks about Kieran and how he wanted to protect New Orleans. She wonders if she could do that as a vampire. Asking if she's sure, which she is not, Vincent gives her his cut wrist and lets Camille feed off her to complete her transition. In Dead Angels, Cami allies once again with Vincent in hope to obtain her objects and get revenge on the one who forced her to be a vampire (Aurora). In An Old Friend Calls, Vincent helps train Cami in the gym to become a better fighter against older vampires especially against Aurora who She is sure who going escape her prison in the city of the dead. After saving him from one of Klaus's sires Vincent remarks to Cami that she's a survivor with her swearing to kill Aurora permanently. In No More Heartbreaks, Vincent blames himself for her situation as he was the one who made Lucien the beast from The Prophecy. Even though Freya tells him that he was forced to do it and that she had a unwillingly part in it to. To his anguish, Cami later succumbs to her fatal bite. Vincent is almost completely broken as he says his final words to her deceased body. Quotes : Cami: "Okay... I'm Cami." : Vincent: "Look, whoever you are, you should know this isn't gonna work. I do not break. Not for vampires, not for pretty-faced... whatever you are." : Cami: "Well, that's a relief, because the last time we spoke, I got the feeling you were kind of obsessed with me." : Vincent: "You know the guy who did this to me?" : Cami: "I'll tell you about it... if you want." : Vincent: "And what's in it for you?" : Cami: "A little exchange of information never hurt anyone." (Vincent rolls his eyes and laughs bitterly) "Look, if you want to be the guy in the room who doesn't know where he was last week, that's fine. But, if you wanna know the truth-- from someone who had a front-row seat-- sit down." ---- : Cami: "Vincent, what you experienced was a violation of a profoundly personal nature. And whatever you are feeling, I am here to listen." : Vincent: "That's just it-- what do I say? Am-am I-am I just supposed to feel bad for these people that I hurt? Am I-am I supposed to feel guilty for this... this man I killed?" (He angrily flips his chair, and then looks guilty as he sits back down) "I'm sorry." : Cami: "Hey, it's okay! You're gonna be okay." : Vincent: "Did I-- Did he hurt you?" : Cami: "Listen to me-- you didn't do anything. And whatever else may have happened? The only thing you can do now is move on." ---- : Vincent: "You know, after today, I could use a drink." : Cami: "I see Marcel let you out." : Vincent: "Eh, he has a sense of reciprocity... for a vampire. I told him what I knew. But, if Eva's coming back here, I don't want anything to do with her. Too much history. As for you-- stay away from that crowd. Do like me, make it a clean break." : Cami: "Not the first time I've heard that advice. But, if there's one thing I've learned? In this town, we're better when we're not alone." --''Save My Soul'' Galllery |-|Season Two= Normal_TheOriginals220-1396CamiVincent.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1433Cami-Vincent.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1480Vincent-Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_01803Vin-Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_01849Cami-Vin.jpg |-|Season Three= TO_301_0247Cami-Vincent.jpg TO_301_0466CamiVincent.jpg TO_301_0992Vincent-Cami.jpg Normal_TO305_0393CamiVin.jpg Normal_TO305_0409CamiVin.jpg Normal_TO305_0491CamiVin.jpg Normal_TO305_1383Vin-Cami.jpg Normal_TO305_1384Cami-Vin.jpg Normal_TO305_1403CamiVin.jpg Normal_TO305_2226CamiVin.jpg TO309_0414Vincent-Cami.jpg TO309_0422Cami-Vincent.jpg TO309_0434CamiVin.jpg The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Vincent_and_Cami.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Vampire_Cami.png OR315a_270.jpg TO319_0332_KlausCamiElijahHayleyFreyaVincent.jpg TO319_2592_VincentCami.jpg Trivia * Both Cami and Vincent have families who bloodlines have long histories in New Orleans. Cami is from the O'Connell Family, who has been known for maintaining the peace between supernatural factions through the Human Faction, while Vincent is from the Griffith Family, an extended ancestral witch bloodline associated with the Tremé Coven. * Though Cami believed she met Vincent in Rebirth when he became her new student adviser in her psychology doctoral program, he was actually possessed by Finn Mikaelson at the time. She did not actually meet the real Vincent until Save My Soul. * They were working together with detective Will Kinney to solve the murder cases in New Orleans. * Camille fed on Vincent to complete her transition into a vampire. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship